


reward

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [22]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Robbery, moreso a study of tone rather than a study of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: on this dark and rainy night, crime runs amok
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Lee Jaeyoon
Series: June Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	reward

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22: Spider-sense
> 
> there's aren't a lot of jaeyoon/chani fics which is a shame so I'm happy to add to it <3

Rain fell from the sky, soaking Jaeyoon's clothes. Floods of water ran over the pavement and splashed about as people ran past him, seeking respite from the downpour. 

It didn't rain often, but tonight was the exception. Jaeyoon walked, not caring for the rain but still clutching his jacket closer to his body as if it could save him from the frosty edge. 

A convenience store came into view and he ducked in. Hopefully, they'd still have some umbrellas, because even though Jaeyoon didn't mind the rain, he couldn't afford to be sick. 

The door chimed as he entered, the cashier and a customer dressed in a black hoodie and jeans looked up at him. The cashier seemed uncomfortable. An instinctual unease crept into Jaeyoon's heart as he searched for the umbrellas which he found were tucked away at the back of the cramped store beside the fridges of alcohol. 

Jaeyoon's shoes sounded louder as he stepped around the store, not even the kpop playing from the speakers could drown out the sound. His steps slowed as he took in the gun held in the hands of the customer which was pointed at the cashier who now had sweat dripping from his brow. 

The cashier stood steadfast behind the counter as the armed man shook the muzzle of the gun at him. 

"Leave," said the cashier. The crack in his voice betrayed him. 

Jaeyoon instinctively knew - the man was about to pull the trigger, his anger showed as his shaking increased. Without a second thought, Jaeyoon pounced, holding the wrist and twisting it in a way that he was taught back in defence class. The gun fell to the floor as the cashier scrambled to call the police. 

Well after the police arrived and after questioning, Jaeyoon gently asked the cashier - Chani - if he was alright. 

"Yes, thanks to you." He smiled at Jaeyoon and Jaeyoon couldn't think of a better reward for saving someone else's life.


End file.
